


Screw light and breezy

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Light Angst, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: What happened after Amy called off their dating and what happened after she went to his apartment?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Screw light and breezy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S3Ep1, from my imagination but small part of episode noted in here. First bit of smut too. I'm nervous it's too much. :/

Telling Jake that they should just be friends was like a punch in the gut to her, the look on his face as she put an end to something that hadn’t really started had broke her. She was unsure how, but she had just managed to hold it together for the rest of their shift by avoiding eye contact, keeping busy and leaving promptly.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled warm down her cheeks as she drove the Brooklyn streets back to her apartment. Wiping them away and sniffing she pulled up outside her apartment building. Taking a deep breath she gathered her things and got out, stomping up the steps and waving her key fob at the main door, she leaned on it and went in. Checking her mail box and seeing it was empty she jiggled her keys so her door key was free, she moved her hand so she could grip the key and put it in the lock.

She was home, safe in her own place, comforted by the familiar surroundings she dropped her things and headed for her couch. Laying back on the couch she looked up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were being consumed by that of her friend and work colleague Jake Peralta. In the space of 48 hours, they had kissed twice undercover, Captain Holt had left the Nine Nine, they shared another kiss, though this time for real, they had been on a date which ended in sex despite the rules and they had been caught getting hot and heavy in the evidence lock up by their ill health Captain causing him to keel over and die. You couldn’t make this up.

She had made the right choice. What hope did their relationship have if things were already going wrong for them. Killing someone, albeit by accident, was not the best omen. Sucking in a breath she patted her thighs and stood up. Heading to her room she stripped out of her suit, tied up her hair, grabbed a towel and headed for her shower where she stood for an unusually long time and surprisingly, cried. She had liked Jake for so long and just when their lives and feelings had aligned, everything else had also happened. Holt, Dozerman, everything, it was just so unfair and she was so angry. She needed to talk about it. She wanted to talk to Jake. They had said light and breezy but she knew she was too far past light and breezy. She wanted to be with him. They had wasted so much time suppressing feelings, dating other people, excuses, she couldn’t do it anymore. If she had learnt anything the last few days it was life is short, things can change in an instant. She had to tell Jake how she really felt.

Shutting off the shower she reached for her towel wrapping it around her. Quickly drying she pulled on underwear and jeans, followed by a top and jacket. Letting her hair out and putting a brush through it she was ready. Taking her over the shoulder bag she grabbed her keys and her phone and headed out, before turning back to her door to lock it. She drove to Jake apartment, unsure if he would even be there. Maybe she should of called first. She parked and shut off the engine, after checking her reflection in the mirror she got out and crossed the street. She took the stairs to his apartment and stopped as she reached 508. Lifting a hand to knock the door, it suddenly opened making her gasp.

“Ahh! –“

“Sorry! Sorry.” She said holding up her hands.

“Its okay.” Jake said as he looked at her, wondering why she was here.

“I was home, and I really wanted to talk to someone about us and Dozerman and about Holt being gone, and then I realized that the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you so-“ she smiled at him “screw just being colleagues, and screw light and breezy, right?”

“Definitely.” Jake breathed out a sigh of relief as they stood smiling at each other when a third person appeared. Charles.

“Guys, we did it. We really did it.”

“Oh, Charles is here.” Amy said raising her eyebrows

“Big time.” Jake grinned.

“So. I’ll be getting my coat and leaving you two to wash each others hair-“

“Charles. Thank you buddy. See you tomorrow” Jake said helping Charles collect his jacket and guide him out the door before taking Amy by the hand and pulling her in, shutting the door behind her.

Jake brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, his fingers still holding Amy’s as they stood in silence just looking at each other. His eyes shone as he stepped closer to her, she was a few inches shorter than him when she was in her Converse. He took his hand from his neck, cupping her face, his thumb tracing her jaw, before sliding his fingers to her hair as he gently dropped his forehead on hers.

“I was on my way to see you” he said quietly

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, that’s why Charles was here. I needed grown up advice” he shrugged “I’m not great at this stuff.”

“You know what you are good at though...” She pulled her head back and raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face.

“Oh Santiago. If I knew you were just in it for my body then-“

“Shut up and kiss me Peralta” she whispered. And so he did. His mouth closed over hers, gently at first, as his hands moved to her torso and splayed on her back, holding her to him. She brought her hands up to his neck and then one to his hair, tugging gently as he pulled on her bottom lip before returning his mouth with a probing tongue. He walked them backwards until he felt his bed on the backs of his knees, slowly breaking their kiss so he could sit down. Flinging her bag to the floor and pulling her jacket off, she lifted a knee, placing on the bed next to his thigh, her hands on his shoulders for support as she brought up her other knee so she was now straddling him, his hands going straight to her hips.

“Without running the risk of sounding like an eighth grader” he said looking up at her “are we, y’know, together now, for realz?”

“You mean am I your girlfriend?” she said looking down at him with a soft look on her face

“Uh yeah, girlfriend, boyfriend, couple” he confirmed looking slightly shy

“Yes. Very much so” she dipped her head to kiss him whilst applying pressure to his shoulders to encourage him to lay back.

His hands found the hem of her top and his fingers disappeared under, skimming over her warm, smooth skin and resting in her back. Her kisses had started to move down his jaw, his neck and adams apple stopping at his shirt collar as she started to undo his shirt buttons until they were all undone.

Moving them back to sitting up Jake grabbed the hem of Amy top and pulled it up over her head as she pushed his hoodie and shirt off his shoulders, he flapped his arms around as he tried to take them off. Giggling at him she helped him with the sleeves then grabbed at the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it up over his head. Snaking her fingers round his neck and into his hair, she dipped her head down and kissed him. It was a hard, passionate kiss, as their tongues battled.

Reaching down between them she started undoing his jeans before sliding back on her knees till she was able to stand up. Leaning forward she gripped the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pulled them down, walking backwards to get them off his feet. Letting go of his trousers she walked forward and dropped to her knees. His eyes widened.

Taking him in one hand she guided him to her mouth. Her hand worked him around the base and her mouth sucked on his tip. She swirled her tongue around him, tracing his veins as she went. He wove his fingers into her hair, moving it away from her face, watching as her head went up and down.

“Ames, you need to stop” she liked him calling her Ames. “Please... Ames...” He sounded desperate as she reluctantly released him from her mouth with a pop. He swallowed thickly before pulling her up to his lap, moving her quickly over him and onto her back. She shuffled back up the bed as he advanced on her, grabbing her ankles causing her to let out a giggly squeal.

Holding her, he kissed the swell of her breasts, rib cage and stomach as he reached under her to unclasp her bra. Dragging it down her arms, he dropped it off the side of the bed as he took a moment to look at her.

Her hands moved to his hair as he moved over her body. His fingers finding the button and zipper of her jeans, he curled his fingers so they gripped the edge of the jeans and her underwear, he began pulling them down, Amy lifted her hips to assist him. Pulling off her Converse as he went he dumped her clothes at the foot of the bed before going back to her.

She tipped her head back into the pillows and let out a gasp as she felt his lips on her inner thighs, sucking at her skin, definitely leaving a hickey, his fingers skimmed her wet core. “Jeez Santiago, wet much?” he grinned, sinking a finger in her.

He struggled to control himself especially when she tugged on his hair pulling him to where she needed him. He complied, taking her sensitive bud between his lips he began gently flicking his tongue across her then settling into a firm sucking rhythm which she seemed to enjoy. Using his fingers, mouth and tongue on her, Amy started to unravel, the feeling of an orgasm building inside her.

She felt Jakes free hand against her stomach holding her down as she wriggled and bucked about. Grabbing at his sheets her eyes were screwed shut as she gasped and moaned loudly before shouting out Jakes name, her body shaking and her thighs squeezing against his head, as she came. With spots in front of her eyes she led, boneless, catching her breath, aware that Jake was now slowly kissing back up her body. 

“You’re noisy” he grinned at her as he moved up over her.

“Sorry” she breathed, opening one eye

“Don’t be, it’s great for my ego” he said kissing her before reaching into his bedside table to retrieve a condom. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded, giving him the consent he silently asked for. Bringing it to his mouth he tore it open, Amy watching as he rolled the condom down his erect member, biting on her bottom lip.

Settling between her legs and leaning his weight on his left forearm, he guided himself to her waiting entrance and began nudging inside, her walls gripping him. Fully sheathed, he stilled for a moment, moving his hand to her thigh, his fingers flexing, sucking in a breath before he started a slow, deep rhythm.

Amy moved her hands up and held his shoulders, moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, they gasped and groaned. Jake was skilled and picked up on her noises. He thrust into her faster, harder and deeper, his fingers pinching on her thigh.

Amy in turn moaned and called out his name whilst clawing viciously at his back and shoulders. She brought a leg up and over his, holding him to her as she cupped his face and kissed him, chaste kiss after chaste kiss.

"Yes Jake...like...that" as she felt another orgasm building. Jake moved his hand from her thigh to thumb her clit, making sure she got the second orgasm she was so clearly on the edge of. 

"Fuck... JAKE!" she cried as she shook under him. 

"You're...amazing...Ames" he breathed, lacing his fingers with hers, he pinned her hand to the bed. 

After a short while Jake couldn’t control himself any longer, his movements becoming jerky and erratic. As he buried his face in Amy’s neck “Uhhhhh Ames”, his voice muffled by her shoulder which he was now gently biting as his body shuddered with his orgasm.

He collapsed hot and sweaty on Amy, his head resting on her chest, breathing hard as he listened to her racing heart beat. She ran her fingers through his hair, twisting his curls round her fingers. He would never get enough of her.


End file.
